Liquid crystal display devices have been used for clocks, calculators, measuring instruments, panels for automobiles, word processors, electronic organizers, printers, computers, televisions, clocks, advertising signage, etc. Typical examples of a liquid crystal display mode include a TN (twisted nematic) mode, an STN (super twisted nematic) mode, a vertical alignment mode that uses a TFT (thin film transistor), and an IPS (in-plane switching) mode. Liquid crystal compositions used for such liquid crystal display devices need to be stable against external factors such as moisture, air, heat, and light, exhibit a liquid crystal phase (e.g., nematic phase, smectic phase, and blue phase) in as wide as possible temperature range centered around room temperature, and have a low viscosity and a low drive voltage. Furthermore, such a liquid crystal composition needs to have optimum dielectric anisotropy (Δ∈), optimum refractive index anisotropy (Δn), and the like for individual display devices.
In horizontal alignment displays with a TN mode, an STN mode, or an IPS mode, a liquid crystal composition whose Δ∈ is positive has been used. Furthermore, a driving method has been reported in which a liquid crystal composition whose Δ∈ is positive is vertically aligned when no voltage is applied and display is achieved by applying a horizontal electric field, and thus such a liquid crystal composition whose Δ∈ is positive has been increasingly required. Therefore, components that constitute the liquid crystal composition need to have Δ∈ as high as possible. When a liquid crystal composition is used in display devices or the like, the liquid crystal composition needs to exhibit a stable nematic phase in a wide temperature range. In order to maintain a nematic phase in a wide temperature range, individual components that constitute the liquid crystal composition need to have good miscibility with other components and a high clearing point (Tni).
For the purpose of obtaining a compound having high Δ∈, it is generally effective to intramolecularly introduce many fluorine atoms. For the purpose of obtaining a compound having high Tni, it is effective to increase the number of ring structures contained in the molecule. However, compounds having a structure in which a plurality of ring structures are directly bonded to each other without including a linking group therebetween, that is, a so-called direct-ring structure, generally have high crystallinity. If a liquid crystal composition containing such a compound is cooled, crystals of the compound are precipitated. The precipitation of the compound from the liquid crystal composition changes the physical properties of the liquid crystal composition. Therefore, the compound added to the liquid crystal composition should not be separated or precipitated for a long time for practical reasons (storage stability).
For example, the following compound having a fluorinated naphthalene structure (refer to PTL 1) has a relatively high Δ∈ and high Tni.

However, crystals may be precipitated by cooling depending on the components in the liquid crystal composition. Therefore, such a compound has poor storage stability.
The following compound having a —CF2O— group introduced as a linking group has high Δ∈ and good storage stability (refer to PTL 2). However, when the compound is added to a liquid crystal composition, Tni considerably decreases.
